ForeverMINE
by Screams in the Night
Summary: You'll be mine...forever.....(slash death fic)


Forever Mine

A Long One Shot

Pale eyes widen in surprise.

"WH…what are you doing here?" the blond boy got out. He backed away from the hooded figure.

"Ahhh ….Draco. You took something very dear from me. I want it back! Your only using him for a quick screw nothing more!" the figure yelled at Draco.

"I think I can fix that. He will be mine always and forever mine. He shouldn't have met you…you…you rat." The figure calmly took steps toward Draco.

"What do you mean…?" Draco was cut short by a raised hand.

"You shall soon find out Dragon…**_Cantena Si Ligare Funus_**!" the figure said as a grayish chain came from his wand. The chain went through Draco and in to his body. The figure then pulled back sharply. Draco then crumpled down on the hard stone floor. His gray eyes were lifeless. The Figure turned out of the Slytherin dungeons and whispered.

"Harry soon will be mine….forever."

Harry walked to the Slytherin rooms. Smiling his ever present smile as he walked do the stairs. He was 'picking up" Draco. He arrived at the bottom of the stairs when something glittered in the fire light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DRACO!"

It was gray and very somber. Harry had not stopped crying since he found Draco's lifeless body. As they buried Draco Harry just watched not moving and not bothering to wipe away the tears.

_'You asshole you made Harry cry. Good thing I got you when I did.'_ The figure smiled.

Ron draped his arm over Harry. Ron then started to rub his back. Harry turned around and buried his face in to Ron's torso. Harry's tears dampened the fabric that was Ron's shirt. Ron did not seem to mind as he rubbed Harry's back. Ron watched as every dropped roses, letters, and flowers down upon Draco's grave.

_'Awww poor Harry.__ Soon you'll see how much of an asshole Draco was and how much better I am and will be.'_ The figured smirked.

Hogwarts normal smiling faces were gloomy. No one could find the energy to smile. It was a month after Draco death; they still could not find the murderer. Harry was pale and thinning.

_'Damn it! Why cannot I make him smile? Why...why?! WHY?!_'

Soft footfalls came closer to Ron. He so in to reading History of Qudditch, that he did not feel Harry sit down next to him. Ron was startled when hen he felt something lean on his shoulder. Ron looked down to see Harry crying in to his shoulder.

_'Yatta_ (random Japanese deal) _he might really like me!'_

Harry turned to face Ron.

"I miss him…" Harry then sniffled "I really did and still do love him. I miss him so bad."

_'WHAT?! NO! He must love me and only me' _Ron's eye slightly twitched.

"Ano(yes another Japanese word Deal)…Ron… your so …good to me…I thank you. I love you..." Harry was cut off slightly by a yawn.

'_Yes yes he loves me. He.. .'_

"..Like a brother." Harry's eyes closed and he curled up in to a little ball on the sofa.

Harry stared at his reflection. His pale sunken face stared back at him. He lifted his pale hand to the mirror. He nodded his has he brought his hand back down. He then brought out his wand. He pointed it to the mirror.

"**_Avada Kedavra" _**he whispered as a green light shot out at the mirror. The curse hit the mirror, bounced back, and hit Harry in the chest killing him.

"Harry, mate, Are you in there?" Ron's orange head poked in. He looked around and saw the still form that was Harry. Ron stepped back slightly. He then gathered his bearings and walked over to Harry's body.

'No please no dear lord no!' Ron shook Harry

"Wake up mate.." Ron noticed one important thing. Harry's chest had not been moving and a smile graced his lips.

"NOOOOOOO! DAMNIT NOOOOOOO!"

Some of the people rushed in to see what happened. Others Ran up the stairs and ran in to the bathroom. Ron did not seem to notice the people as he started to ramble.

"Damn it! I spent so much time on this plan. I learned that spell so I could take care of him. Then Harry leaves me just to follow that prick."

The student backed away from Ron. A puff of smoke and Dumbledore was staring at the scene.

"So my lad you killed Draco? Well we have a place for you." Dumbledore mumbled a spell. Metal chains shot out form his wand trapping Ron. Ron did not struggle. Two men appeared and drugged Ron away from Harry.

"No let me go. Let me stay with Harry. NO!" Dumbledore magic a sheet and put it over Harry. Before he covered his face, he noticed that Harry was smiling.

Epilogue

Ron was thrown in to Alzkaban after they found countless items of Harry's in his position. The canopy of his bed had different shots of Harry. In his trunk they found a journal of his plans, Harry's socks, and Harry's glasses that were broke beyond all repair (he gotten new one shortly after they broke).

"Harry is mine always mine forever mine" Ron stated rocking slightly.

Draco and Harry are….well see for yourself.

"Get me if you can!" Harry yelled behind him as he flouted down Hogwarts halls. Draco then flouted up and tackles him. They sat giggling and laughing. They leaned closer and kissed.

"You're forever mine…If you will be" Draco after the kiss.

"Yes I will be" Harry nodded as if to assure it. Harry then pulled Draco in for a kiss.

Fin

OK this one is for Katie. She asked me to write a fan fiction that Draco was killed and Ron was in love with Harry. However, in the end, Ron does not get Harry, and this is what was birthed.

Please do not kill me. oh and reveiw!


End file.
